


(un)lucky pick

by elephant_bubbles



Series: dangan ronpa oc babies [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, M/M, google doc title: makaede babyfic ft. excited donor kaito and his supportive bf shuichi, they’re all gay i don’t make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephant_bubbles/pseuds/elephant_bubbles
Summary: And as it turned out, the man that Maki had once secretly held feelings for was who they had unanimously picked as the donor for her and Kaede’s future child.





	(un)lucky pick

**Author's Note:**

> I took inspiration for this from another thing I wrote, but this one has a bit more angst involved. (also yes, I broke my own posting rule, but I was really excited to post this, so) Hope you like it!

* * *

"Hey Maki, you okay?"

At the sudden feeling of her girlfriend’s hand covering her own, Maki turned her attention back to catch her girlfriend’s eyes from across the table.

"What? Oh, yeah, I’m fine," she replied, giving her head a quick shake to try to clear it. "Um...what were you saying?"

Kaede gave a little pout. "I was just talking about names again. I want to hear your input on what we should name the baby too, you know."

She had to bite down on her tongue to keep the first suggestion that came to her mind from getting out, and did so by pretending to turn it into looking like she was just thinking hard about what Kaede had just suggested. After a moment, she sighed, shaking her head again.

"I don’t know. What have you come up with?"

She should have expected the long list of both boy and girl names that Kaede began naming off, and as she did so, Maki got distracted and let her eyes fall on the man dining at the next table over once more. She knew him (but she didn’t know the man in the cap sitting across from him), he’d been in both her and Kaede’s year, and they had all had a class together. She was not normally someone who wore her heart on her sleeve, and high school was such a crazy and confusing time, but at one time she had harbored what she’d considered to be feelings for this man. That was before everything changed at the end of school, things started to make sense, and one Kaede Akamatsu had stolen her heart.

The college years had been a bit easier, and Maki had forgotten all about the man as she focused on her girlfriend and her classes. It wasn’t too long after they had graduated college and went out into the world on their own before the thought of having a baby had come up (from Kaede, not Maki). Maki had suggested maybe they get some house plants or a pet first, but Kaede was insistent, and so they had pursued that new adventure together, one excited, the other slightly hesitant.

And as it turned out, the man that Maki had once secretly held feelings for was who they had unanimously picked as the donor for her and Kaede’s future child.

She knew what she was doing when she agreed with Kaede that he seemed good as the man who would serve as the donor (she figured that Kaede was just so excited that they were doing this that she had simply forgotten that they knew him). Maki didn’t think he knew how she’d felt about him (and Maki wasn’t even sure if Kaede even knew when they had been in school), but it had been something that had weighed on her since they’d made their decision some months ago.

"Hey, if you’re gonna keep zoning out on me like that, I’m just gonna name this baby by myself," Kaede’s voice brought Maki out of her thoughts once more, and she moved her eyes back to Kaede’s, shaking her head to try to focus, scolding herself for zoning out on her girlfriend yet again.

"Sorry, it’s just...nevermind," Maki said with a sigh.

"What’s wrong? I can tell something’s really bothering you, please tell me," Kaede said, reaching across the table for Maki’s hands, placed in front of her on the surface. The feeling of them on top of her own was comforting, and Maki swallowed as she met her girlfriend’s eyes again.

"Kaede...I don’t know how to say this," Maki admitted. "I’m just thinking about the guy we picked to be the baby’s donor, and if it was the right choice."

"What?" Kaede asked, confused.

"You know, the guy we picked," Maki repeated. "I don’t know if you remember, but we knew him in school. He was in our Astrology class. And he’s sitting at that table behind us, which is why I’ve been so distracted."

Kaede managed to sneak a look where Maki had indicated he was, and turned back to Maki with a nod.

"His name was Kaito, or something, wasn’t it?" Kaede asked after a moment. "He always talked about his dreams of how he wanted to be an astronaut."

"Yeah," Maki said, before continuing slowly, picking her words. "Well, um, at one time, I used to, uh...not completely dislike him. Not that I ever really disliked him, but..."

Kaede took a moment to take in what Maki had said. "Did he ever know that you felt that way?"

"I never told him," Maki said with a shake of her head. "High school was a confusing time, and then you and I got closer, and it just never happened after that."

Kaede gave a silent nod as Maki picked up her mug and took a sip of her drink. "Well, he might not ever have known that, but there’s something else we could let him know."

"What’s that?" Maki asked, slightly hesitantly, thinking she already knew the answer.

"We could tell him about this little one, and maybe some other things could come up, too," Kaede answered, rubbing a hand over her curved stomach. She wasn’t too far along, but was at the point that it was considered safe to start telling people.

"Kaede, no, I don’t know about that," Maki said. "It might be kinda weird—"

She should have saved her breath, as Kaede was already planning on doing what she’d said and there was no changing her mind once she had an idea. Giving a sigh, Maki stood to follow her.

"Hi there," she said, once at the edge of the table, making the two men pause their conversation and look up to her. "I’m Kaede, and this is my girlfriend, Maki."

Maki gave an awkward wave as she was introduced, as the guys nodded.

"I’m Kaito, and this is my partner, Shuichi," the former man that Maki had once had eyes for introduced the pair of them. "Can we help you with something or are you just feeling friendly?"

"Actually, I just have something to tell you," Kaede said, turning to Kaito. "You see—"

"May I take a guess as to what this is about?" Shuichi cut over Kaede, making her pause what she’d been about to say. "You’re going to let him know that you’re pregnant, and the baby is his."

"What?" Kaede and Kaito exclaimed together.

"Was that too forward of a guess, or am I right?" Shuichi asked, looking between Kaito and Kaede’s shocked faces.

"You’re right...but how did you know?" Kaede asked.

"Doesn’t matter, there’s no way that can be my baby because I’m not into girls in that way, so you must have me confused for someone else," Kaito said with a shrug before Shuichi could answer. "Sorry."

"Actually, we used the, uh, alternative way to have this baby, and you’re definitely the donor who was picked," Kaede said. Kaito blinked, processing what she’d just said.

"Huh, I didn’t think of that," Kaito said, sitting back in his chair as if he’d been hit. "I always thought that was just a way to make some extra money to get me through school, I never thought of anything actually coming from it."

His eyes lit up as it dawned on him what that meant, and he sat regularly in his chair again, his eyes falling on Kaede’s visible stomach. "So there’s really a kid that has my genes in there?"

"Half of your genes," Kaede explained, "it’s also got half of mine. But it’s gonna be Maki and I’s baby either way."

"Wow," Kaito said, most of this going over his head. "Can I come visit once it’s born?"

"Kaito, you can’t just invite yourself to something that’s gonna happen in someone else’s life," Shuichi said.

"He’s right, and it’s still a long time away, so how about we decide once it’s closer?" Kaede asked, and Kaito nodded.

"That’s fair. Thanks for letting me know, though," he said. "I’m totally on board to help in any way I can."

"We can handle things, but maybe we can meet up again if you’d like in a few months to catch up," Kaede suggested, and even though his excitement seemed to wane a bit, Kaito nodded.

"That’d be cool. I’ll definitely take what I can get," he said.

Numbers and names once more exchanged, the couples parted ways for now, each going back to their lunches, but thoughts of the facts that had just been exchanged the topic of their discussions.

* * *

"At least it’ll be easier to decide on a name now that we for sure know what we’re having," Kaede said with a giggle, looking over the blurry photograph once more. That week’s doctor’s appointment had been a good one for the baby pictures and both Kaede and the baby’s health updates. There were a few shots of the baby’s profile, but the best shot from that day was the one that the doctor had managed to get of right between the baby’s legs, its gender made obvious by the tiny protruding organ being pointed at by the little computerized arrow.

"Maybe the guys will have some suggestions, as well."

"I’ll bet Kaito will suggest we use his own name," Maki said. "You know how guys like to do that."

"Mmhmm," Kaede said, still staring at the photo. She looked up from it after a moment, to find Maki staring into space right next to her. "Hey, you okay?"

"Fine," she replied simply, still staring at the ceiling. Kaede knew her better.

"Hey, I know this whole thing has been kind of hard, but I think you’re getting through it quite well."

Maki turned her head to Kaede, giving a small scoff. "Wow, you’re the one going through being pregnant and you’re giving me comforting words? Seems like it should be the other way around."

"Please, you’ve done a wonderful job of making sure I’m as happy and comfortable as I could be these last six months with as big of a pill I’ve been," Kaede said, grabbing Maki’s hand and giving it a small squeeze, before bringing it to rest on top of her belly. "I’m long overdue to reciprocate for you."

"No need, I’m okay, really," Maki replied. "Hanging out with Kaito all this time has made me realize that we would never have worked, as much as...you know. He can be a little too much for me at times."

Kaede nodded, smiling; she secretly felt the same way. He had suggested they meet up more than once during her pregnancy, and at times they had had to cut the visits short because of Kaito’s never ending optimism and excitement about the baby and everything going on.

"Plus, he and Shuichi seem so happy, just like us, so…"

"It all worked out," Kaede said, letting go of Maki’s hand. Maki didn’t move it from where Kaede had placed it on her belly, and after a moment, Maki felt a strong little kick directly under her palm, and a small smile appeared on her lips.

"Has he been kicking for long?" she asked, and Kaede nodded.

"Kicks and movements are pretty much consistent these days, though. He’s got as much energy as his biological dad, I think."

"Just a little longer until we’ll get to meet him," Maki said, repositioning herself closer to Kaede, who snuggled her close. The thought both terrified and excited her, as it had done throughout Kaede’s whole pregnancy.

"That’s right," Kaede agreed, laying her head on Maki’s shoulder. Maki didn’t know how long it was, but eventually she realized that Kaede had fallen into a light sleep, being prone to taking random short naps as of late. Smiling a bit to herself, she closed her eyes and let herself rest, as well.

The last few months of Kaede’s pregnancy went by quick and smoothly, and after one of the now daily hangouts that the group had spent together, the big event that they were all waiting for began. It had been planned (or, insisted) that Kaito and Shuichi would wait at the hospital during Kaede’s labor and be ready to meet the baby, but of course only after Kaede and Maki had bonded.

That didn’t end up happening until the very early morning hours of the next day. Kaede had nearly reached the end of her rope at that point, but Maki had been her support and a comforting hand to hold through it all; she hadn’t looked when it had been announced that the baby was finally on his way, but through her own tears, Kaede was surprised to see Maki tear up alongside her when their son had been lifted up onto Kaede’s chest for them to see. He was small and pink and crying and theirs, and everything was right in the world right then.

Things only got better when both the baby and the new mother received a clean bill of health, and the baby had successfully mastered nursing on his first try.

"You did amazing, I’m so proud of you," Maki whispered at Kaede’s bedside, all traces of her tears gone, but the amount of pride she was feeling threatening to burst from her chest.

"We did it, he’s here safe and sound," Kaede cooed, gently wiggling the finger that was being tightly held by the baby’s fist. He simply stared up at Kaede with sleepy, dark eyes as he continued nursing.

"We still need a name for him," Maki said, transfixed at the image of mother and son finally being face to face.

"We’ll think of something," Kaede replied. "Maybe not right now, but we will."

Maki nodded, focusing more on the matter at hand right now.

A little later that morning when she had left the room for a walk around and maybe a cup of coffee, she stopped by the waiting room to see if the guys were still there. They were the only two in the waiting room at the moment, both asleep, with Shuichi leaning on Kaito’s shoulder, Kaito’s jacket thrown over him as a blanket. The sun was just starting to rise, but it would still be a few hours until visiting hours when they would be able to meet the baby, so she resisted the urge to wake them up to tell the, just yet. Instead, she headed back to the room.

All was quiet, Kaede and the baby were finally getting some rest. She had refused to let the baby leave her arms even as they slept, so he was snuggled up with his head resting just under Kaede’s chin. Maki couldn’t resist getting a picture, before deciding to try to get some rest herself before the rest of the day came.

* * *

As they had been expecting, Kaito and Shuichi were ready the moment that the clock announced visiting hours, and Maki collected them and brought them back to the room, but not before going over a quick list of rules her and Kaede had come up with before entering the room.

"I know you’re excited, but you need to keep your voice down and try to keep calm, got it?" Maki asked the already over-excited Kaito, who was practically bouncing in his spot next to her, while a calm Shuichi stood by.

"Got it," he repeated, his enthusiasm not wavering the slightest. She looked to Shuichi.

"I know you’ll be able to stay calm and collected," she said, "so most of these rules just apply to Kaito. You do still need to wash your hands before you touch him, though."

Shuichi nodded, and Maki sighed.

"Okay, I think that’s it. Remember what I said, Kaito, let’s go," Maki said, knocking once before entering the hospital room and leading the guys in. She pulled the curtain back, giving the view of Kaede and the baby laying in the bed.

"Hey, guys," Kaede whispered excitedly, as the three came over to the bed. "There’s someone here who’s excited to meet you."

The baby was awake and alert, one tiny fist wrapped around Kaede’s finger. He was swaddled in a blanket and had a cap on his head. Both Kaito and Shuichi gave small gasps as they laid eyes on the tiny person.

"Isn’t he great? He took his time getting here, but he was definitely worth it," Kaede whispered, looking up to the guys.

"I’ll bet," Kaito whispered back. "So, what’s his name?"

"We decided on Yamato, which means ’great harmony’", Kaede said. "We’re not sure how the last names will go, but we’ll figure it out."

"That’s a good name," Shuichi said, looking to his boyfriend. "Don’t you think, Kaito?"

He was transfixed on staring at the baby’s face, not hearing Shuichi’s question, but a quick nudge to his side brought him back. "What? Oh yeah, that is a good name."

"Kaito, would you like to hold him?" Kaede asked, and Kaito immediately nodded.

"I’ll take you to wash your hands, first," Maki said, and Kaito nodded before following her to the bathroom. Shuichi was left with Kaede and the baby. The silence wasn’t awkward, just a bit odd, and Shuichi cleared his throat to break it.

"He kept bringing up the idea that maybe we should have a baby of our own last night while we were waiting," he said. "It hadn’t occurred to me before this whole thing with you guys started."

Kaede looked up to Shuichi. "It’s an amazing adventure, but you have to make sure you’re ready. I kind of pushed Maki into it, but she had time to get ready for it, and now I don’t think she’d want to change it for anything."

Shuichi nodded. "He told me he’s wanted kids since forever, and I would like one too, but we’d have to seriously talk about it again, of course."

"Maybe for now, you can just stay active in his life, and see how that goes," Kaede suggested.

"That’s a good idea," Shuichi said, and before Kaede could reply, the two had come back from the bathroom, Kaito bouncing along from excitement once more.

"Okay, I’m ready," he said, rubbing his hands together.

"Take a seat in this chair, there’s no way you should be standing when you hold him," Maki said, pointing to the chair she’d spent a lot of the previous night in during Kaede’s labor. Kaito quickly made his way around and into the chair, and Maki waited until he was settled before stepping in to get the baby. Kaede gently unhooked his fist from around her finger and gave him a quick kiss on his forehead before passing him to Maki, who did the same before she placed him in Kaito’s arms. Shuichi came around the other side of the chair to get a good look himself.

"Wow," Kaito whispered, looking down into the calm face of the baby with the same amount awe as Kaede and Maki had done the first time.

"Are you speechless?" Shuichi asked with a chuckle. "That’s a first."

"I just...biologically, I’m his dad, but…"

He paused, his eyes suddenly shining with tears. "It’s amazing."

"Oh, Kaito, don’t cry," Kaede said. "There’s no need, and you’re gonna make me start again!"

"I’m fine," he said, beginning to rock the baby a little as a distraction. "It just really makes me want one of my own."

"Kaede said we can stay active in the baby’s life before we see about having our own, if we want," Shuichi said, and Kaito looked up to Kaede.

"We can, really?"

Kaede nodded. "After all the times we’ve hung out the last few months, we’re not going to suddenly stop. Besides, the baby’s probably as used to you guys as much as we are at this point."

"I’ll bet," Kaito said. "I can’t wait to see the little guy grow up."

"And maybe one day he’ll have a best friend to grow up with," Kaede said, laughing at Maki’s sudden look towards her at that. "But we’ll play that one by ear, promise."

"For now, we’ll focus on him. He’s here, and he’s amazing," Maki said, looking over Kaito’s shoulder at the baby in his arms.

The baby gave a yawn before closing his eyes, quickly falling asleep in Kaito’s arms as the adults continued talking, surrounded by love and support.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! c:


End file.
